Prize Courage
Stephen Druschke Films http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xyohoq_prize-piglet-winnie-the-pooh_kids Prize Courage Wednesday, 25 January 2017 09:01 Andrew Smith Cool. Wednesday, 25 January 2017 16:00 Stephen Druschke Films (The episode begins) Andrew Smith (where Courage is rubbing something) Stephen Druschke Films Courage's line. Andrew Smith Courage: Oh boy. This nice brown shoe will nice next to my small picture of me as a pup. Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Hey, Courage. What is this look-a-like-this? Andrew Smith Courage: Why, I found it, and decided to display my own sunflower. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Why, Courage. Where did you get this? Andrew Smith Courage: Well, you see... Stephen Druschke Films Chicken: Hey Courage. What is that thing? Andrew Smith Courage: Well, it's just something I-- Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: It's really something. Andrew Smith (Gumball laughs) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: What is it? Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, It's like uh... Andrew Smith Chicken: Well, it kind of reminds of a-- Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew came in) Andrew Smith Andrew: I say, is it a running trophy? I'd recognise one anywhere. Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: I guess it is. Courage, How did you manage to win this trophy? Andrew Smith Courage: I don't know. It reminds of the game, Courage the Dribbling Dog. Stephen Druschke Films (Anais came in) Stephen Squirrelsky: Now why would you call that game when it's a running trophy? Andrew Smith Chicken: What do you mean by that? I guess he's our Courage. Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Why, Congratulation. Never knew you run the world rcord. I think. Andrew Smith Gumball: Okay, let's see what you got, Courage. Stephen Druschke Films Courage: But Gumball, I... Andrew Smith Gumball: Show us how you can run to that tree and back again... Stephen Druschke Films (Courage just gets up and stands there) Andrew Smith Gumball: One for the money, Two for the show, Three to get ready, And four to go Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball looks at Courage) Andrew Smith Gumball: Why, that was so fast. I didn't see you go. Stephen Druschke Films Chicken: That's a new world record. Andrew Smith Edd: Astonishing. Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Good job, Courage. I knew he run fast. I knew. Andrew Smith (everyone is delighted) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: This dog is very well training. Andrew Smith Andrew: You know, races are always held once a year to give others some oppurtunity, to require such a magnificent reward. Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Yeah. I give away Squirrelsky here for a trophy like that. Andrew Smith Courage: Here, Gumball. It's your's. Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Yay, I won! Andrew Smith Eddy: Rubbish! This should be won by someone, who is winning it. Stephen Druschke Films Courage's line. Andrew Smith Courage: Uh, guys. I just want to say that I really don't need to keep this trophy all to myself. Stephen Druschke Films Chicken: That's the stuff. Doggy. Nice sportsman ship. Andrew Smith Gumball: I think I'll get in the training. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Me too. Andrew Smith Anais: Same here. Stephen Druschke Films No. No. Andrew Smith Anais: Me three. Stephen Druschke Films Chicken. Andrew Smith Chicken: Same here. Stephen Druschke Films Better. Anais' line. Andrew Smith Anais: You know, Courage. I don't believe our race is this way. Because this trophy doesn't look if though it can't hold some much jawbreakers that the Eds like. But I will be very pleased to see you win it again. Stephen Druschke Films (Anais leaves) Andrew Smith Courage: You will? Oh dear. How could I let... Whatever just happened? Happened? Stephen Druschke Films (Later Stephen was in his sports t-shirt and shorts) Stephen Squirrelsky: 1 and 2. No time to chat. 1 and... Andrew Smith Courage: Stephen, about this race... Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Not now. I'm busy on my training. Andrew Smith Courage: I can't really run very well at all. Stephen Druschke Films Chicken: Ah, Don't be insane. (He putting some air in his racing shoes) You can't fool us like that. Besides that trophy will be mi... Andrew Smith (his shoes pop and hiss) Stephen Druschke Films (Chicken screams when flying through the air) Andrew Smith Courage: Oh dear. I can't fly very well either. Stephen Druschke Films (Toothy was wearing his racing shorts) Andrew Smith Courage: You want the trophy, Toothy? Stephen Druschke Films Toothy: I just want the flower, That's all. Andrew Smith Courage: Gumball, there's something I really must tell you about... Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball was in his sports clothes and running very fast) Andrew Smith Gumball: Don't worry, Courage. I know I can expect to be a special runner, but it will be fun trying. Stephen Druschke Films (That night in Courage's room) Well? Andrew Smith Courage: Everyone, this has gone far enough. I don't want any more trophies, and there's no need to have a race. Yes. That's what I'll say. Now I will not have any races anymore. So that's all there is to it. Stephen Druschke Films (That morning, Stephen, Chicken, Gumball and Toothy were at the starting line) Andrew Smith Andrew: Runners must follow the marked route. That reminds of a story... Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: To let the best champ win. Andrew Smith Andrew: What? Oh, right. Runners, on your marks, get set... Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Wait. Where's Courage? Andrew Smith Gumball: (gasps) Maybe he's already finished. Stephen Druschke Films Courage: Uh, Guys. There's something that I really wanna tell you. Andrew Smith Andrew: And you may say it, Courage. Just as I say go. Stephen Druschke Films (Then Stephen, Gumball, Chicken and Toothy ran past Courage) Andrew Smith Anais: Hooray! Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Don't just stand there, We wanna win this square very simple. Andrew Smith Courage: Uh, no. Come back. Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Hooray. Andrew Smith (the heroes race along) Stephen Druschke Films Andrew's line. Andrew Smith Andrew: In the race at first place, is Gumball. Stephen Druschke Films More then that. Andrew Smith Andrew: In the race at first place, is Gumball. Next in second place is Stephen, next in third place is Chicken, and in final place is Toothy. Stephen Druschke Films Anais: You forgot someone. Andrew Smith Andrew: And in last place, is Courage the Cowardly Dog, who is trying to pick up speed. Stephen Druschke Films (Then Stephen and Gumball ran up the hill) Andrew Smith Toothy: Sure is a large hill to climb and very steep, but I'm sure I can do it. Stephen Druschke Films (Toothy went up the hill when Chicken stops) Andrew Smith Chicken: What a long climb that is. I think I'll use something to get me past that. Stephen Druschke Films (Chicken goes around the hill) Andrew Smith (and gets ahead of everyone) Stephen Druschke Films Andrew's line. Andrew Smith Andrew: W-What?! How did Chicken do that? Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew shrugs) Andrew Smith Courage: If I can't finish first, everyone is gonna be so dissapointed. Stephen Druschke Films (Chicken went over the bridge) Andrew Smith (before Gumball runs across and breaks it apart) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang! Andrew Smith (falls down, letting the Emperor's scream from Return of the Jedi) Stephen Druschke Films Andrew's line. Andrew Smith Andrew: I say, Stephen must be taking some lots of distance of this course, to get in first place. Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen was carried away by the stream) Andrew Smith Toothy: Seems I've lost my clothes again. Stephen Druschke Films Courage: Toothy, I got something to tell you. Andrew Smith Toothy: It's very of nice you, Courage. Thank you for finding my clothes. Stephen Druschke Films (Toothy puts them on) Well? Andrew Smith Toothy: Thank you. Stephen Druschke Films (Toothy ran) Andrew Smith Andrew: It's Gumball in the lead. Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Okay, I'n gonna wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!! Andrew Smith (falls down a hole with Luke Skywalker's scream) Stephen Druschke Films (Chicken and Stephen ran past) Andrew Smith Andrew: I'd say he'll choose to make a nice pitstop. Stephen Druschke Films (Courage throws down a rope) Andrew Smith Courage: Gumball, I really must tell you... Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Not now. I gotta win this. Andrew Smith (runs faster again) Stephen Druschke Films (Chicken ran as fast as he could) Andrew Smith (until one of his shoes pop) Stephen Druschke Films (Chicken gasps) Andrew Smith Andrew: Oh my. It seems like one of Chicken's shoes has popped and is broken down. Stephen Druschke Films Courage: Chicken, I... Andrew Smith Chicken: Now, don't worry about me. You go ahead, because I've got a spare. Stephen Druschke Films (Meanwhile back at Andrew) Andrew Smith Andrew: Now, it's Gumball in first place. Or is that Stephen? Why, I think it might be Toothy. And in last, Courage. Now, it's... My, someone must be leading first. Stephen Druschke Films Anais: What's that? Andrew Smith Andrew: My word. They must be going to the swamp. Stephen Druschke Films Anais: What are you talking about? Andrew Smith Andrew: It could be a rather sticky situation. Come on. Stephen Druschke Films Anais: I'm staying here. If you please. Andrew Smith Andrew: Whatever. (walks away) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Oh dear. What could get worse? Well? Andrew Smith (at the swamps, Andrew finds everyone stuck) Andrew: Yes indeed. I really believe that everyone is stuck. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Andrew! Andrew Smith Andrew: Yes? Stephen Druschke Films Chicken We have something to tell you! Andrew Smith Andrew: Yes? Stephen Druschke Films All: HELP!! Andrew Smith Courage: Oh no! Stephen Druschke Films (Courage takes a good look at them and runs for help) Andrew Smith Andrew: Whoever among I'd help first, would gain an unfair advantage. Stephen Druschke Films (They tried to get unstuxk) (They tried to get unstuck) Andrew Smith (Anais is asleep) Stephen Druschke Films (and wakes up) Andrew Smith Anais: Hooray! Stephen Druschke Films Not yet. Andrew Smith (Courage arrives at the finish line) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Hooray! Andrew Smith Courage: No, Anais. Everyone's in awful trouble. They're stuck in the swamp. I must do something. Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Oh why don't you bring the finish line to them? Andrew Smith Courage: Oh, of course. That's a wonderful idea, Anais. Stephen Druschke Films (Back at the swamp) Andrew Smith Courage: Here, catch. Stephen Druschke Films (Toothy grabs the rope) Andrew Smith (and Courage pulls the heroes to safety) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang, We're gonna be too late. Andrew Smith Gumball: We must run as fast as we can twice as hard if we want to win the race. Stephen Druschke Films (They left) Andrew Smith Courage: Hey, wait. Oh, it's no good. They're gonna flip. Stephen Druschke Films (Courage is really upseet) Andrew Smith Courage: Oh, it's really hard when large expectations become very large unexpectations. Stephen Druschke Films (Courage leaves) Andrew Smith (meanwhile, the heroes are running to the finish line) Stephen Druschke Films (Crash) Andrew Smith Gumball: I won. I... Won. Stephen Druschke Films Toothy: But no offense, I got here first. Andrew Smith Chicken: What are you on about?! I win! Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Wait a second. Who did won? Andrew Smith Andrew: It must be, the closest, I might say, the last runner against the time race from Nowhere, who is presentable. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Anais, Do you know? Andrew Smith Anais: Well, actually, I'm afraid you're all too late. Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: What?! Andrew Smith Chicken: What do you mean? Stephen Druschke Films (Later) Andrew Smith Courage: Well, I don't think anyone would expect to be leaving now. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: What the heck are you doing? Andrew Smith Courage: I'm ready to depart and start out life back to Nowhere where I will make a reunion with Eustace and Muriel. Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Say it personally. Andrew Smith Courage: I have failed you. I've never won a race in my life. Stephen Druschke Films Anais: But Courage, You did. Andrew Smith Gumball: Sure. You won this one. Stephen Druschke Films Courage: Really? Andrew Smith Chicken: You know, the one that you saved us with. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Because you're first, You made us second. Andrew Smith Courage: Oh, yes. Why, of course. It was the one I won. Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Hooray, Courage. I'm really proud of you. I really am. Andrew Smith Andrew: And so the trophy is rewarded to you, Courage. Stephen Druschke Films Courage's line. Andrew Smith Courage: What?! Me? Stephen Druschke Films Chicken: Yes. Andrew Smith Ed: You won. (laughs) Stephen Druschke Films Courage's line. Andrew Smith Courage: Really?! Stephen Druschke Films No. No. Andrew Smith Courage: Why, so, I have won! Stephen Druschke Films (Sighs) Andrew Smith Oh. Sorry. Wrong line. Stephen Druschke Films Come on. Andrew Smith Okay, but please don't get mad, I wonder which line I was supposed to say. Is it like some kind of movie in this episode? Courage: Me? Stephen Druschke Films No. Andrew Smith What is it like in the episode? Stephen Druschke Films Prize Piglet. Andrew Smith Okay, please don't get cross with me. Which line is Courage supposed to say? Stephen Druschke Films The end lines/ . Andrew Smith Oh. Right. Courage: This looks like the best race for a dog. Stephen Druschke Films Wrong. Andrew Smith Courage: Oh thank you. This will look very nice indeed on myself. Next to the trophy I won from lift weighting. Stephen Druschke Films All: What? Andrew Smith Courage: (laughs) Just kidding. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh. Andrew Smith (the heroes laugh)19:49 Stephen Druschke Films (The episode ends) Andrew Smith The End. Category:Episodes